Easy as Riding a Bike
by ladyoftheLights
Summary: Castiel has never learned how to ride a bike until Dean takes it upon himself to make him learn. Enjoy!


"It's like riding a bike," Dean explains patiently to a bemused Castiel with a gun in his hand. "Once you learn you never forget."

Castiel blinks once. "How does learning how to load a gun have anything to with bikes?" He asks with a confused frown and tilt of the head.

"Because you never forget how to ride a bike," Dean says slowly. And then sees the expression Cas is giving him. He sighs. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We never had much opportunity to ride a bike in heaven," Cas mutters.

Dean tries to stifle laughter as he thinks of Gabriel and Cas riding a bicycle in heaven with Lucifer and Michael.

"Come on then," Dean gets up from the table at Bobby's and wipes his fingers, oily from the gun, on his jeans.

"What?" Cas asks.

"Get up, Angel Face; I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike." Dean heads off to the garage where he finds his old red bike. Dean gives a small smile as he remembers how Bobby spent a whole afternoon teaching him how to ride.

Castiel follows Dean into the yard and simply watches as Dean extracts the slightly rusty bike and dusts it down slightly. Dean looks up.

"Whats wrong?" He asks with genuine concern.  
The angel blinks again. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"What?" Dean gives a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, Cas, you've got to know how to ride a bike."

Castiel tries to back away slightly but Dean gently grabs his hand and leads him over to the innocent looking bicycle. "Dean …"

"Cas, it's okay." Dean promises and captures Cas' clear blue eyes with his own green ones. "I'll look after you and I won't let you get hurt."

"Dammit," Cas mutter gruffly. "Fine." Castiel shrugs off his trench coat and carefully drapes it over the porch fence. He rolls up his shirt sleeves and clears his throat. "So now what."

Dean gives an amused half smile and pats the worryingly small leather seat of the bike which Castiel approaches cautiously.

"It's not gonna bite you, Cas, don't worry," Dean chuckles and Cas shoots him a glare.

Castiel uncomfortably seats himself and Dean stands behind him, placing the angel's hands on the handlebars. "Alright, put your feet on the peddles." Dean mutters in his ear and Cas obeys. Dean is holding the bike between his knees, stood directly behind Castiel.

"Okay, start peddling," Dean experiments with how quickly Cas can pick things up. And by quickly, Dean intends to just let him go and see what happens.

"What; now?" Cas says with a hint of alarm in his voice.

"No, when hell freezes over," Dean mutters, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes now."

Castiel pushes with his feet against the peddles and Dean lets go at the back. Cas senses that Dean isn't with him anymore and panics. "Dean!" He yelps before the bike topples sideways and Cas lands heavily in a heap on the ground, a cloud of dust swirling up around him.

"Oops," Dean murmurs guiltily and runs over to him. "Cas! Cas, are you okay?"  
"You promised it wouldn't bite me, Dean!" Castiel whimpers into the concrete.

"Look, Cas, I'm sorry I didn't realise you needed more support than that." Dean says and takes hold of Castiel's forearms, pulling him to his feet. Dean brushes him down and Cas holds out his grazed palms with a sad look on his face. Dean nearly melts.

"Aw, Cas, c'mon," Dean pleads but Castiel's eyes are wide and worried. "I'm sorry!"

Dean cups Castiel's hands in his and tries to make the angel forgive him. "Why don't you try again?"

Cas shakes his head violently. "I'd rather go ten rounds with Lucifer." He says firmly.

"Don't be such a princess, Castiel," Dean retorts, but Cas still won't get back on the bike. Dean sighs. "Look, let me show you how to do it."

Dean picks the bike up off the ground and mounts it, placing one foot on the peddle and uses his other foot to kick off. With ease, Dean cycles round the yard, down the lane and back to where Cas is standing.

"See," Dean hops off and leans the bike against Bobby's porch fence. "It's easy."

But Cas looks at his stinging palms, looks at the bike, looks back into Dean's encouraging face and shakes his head sadly.

Dean sighs. "Honestly. You've fought with angels and demons, raised me from hell and yet one metal frame terrifies the life out of you." Cas scowls. "Come on; I'll wrap up your hands.

Back inside, Dean sits Cas down and dabs disinfectant on the angel's palms and gently wraps them up with white bandages. Castiel looks like a little boy; disappointed in himself but also scared and hurt. Dean grips his shoulder supportively.

Dean heads off into the kitchen to get himself a beer.  
"What's up with Cas?" Sam enters the kitchen and accepts a bottle from his brother.

"He can't ride a bike," Dean replies absently and ignores Sam's confused face. "Here," he hands a bottle to Cas who accepts it, his face still crestfallen. "Cheer up, Cas – it's not that big a deal."

"I failed you, Dean," Castiel says sadly.

"It's a bike, Cas."

"But Dean –"

"Cas!" Dean insists.

The angel sinks into his thoughtful mode where he won't talk for a few hours and Dean contents himself with helping Bobby and Sam out in the basement.

A few hours later and Bobby, Sam and Dean are eating a takeout dinner at the table; salad shake for Sam, cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries for Dean and regular cheeseburger for Bobby.

"Uh, Dean," Bobby starts and is looking out of the window with a perplexed look on his face.

"Mm?" Dean's mouth is full of glorious cheeseburger. Suddenly Sam bursts out in surprised laughter.

"What is Cas _doing_!?" Sam exclaims and Dean turns around to see what all the fuss is about.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mutters and breaks into a smile. He runs out to the yard where Castiel is shakily riding a bike. His brow in knitted and his tongue pressed between his lips in concentration as he manages to peddle a full wobbly circle, coming to a stop at Dean's feet.

"Cas!" Dean exclaims with pride.

"I mastered it, Dean!" Cas gets off the bike and draws himself up with pride. "I can ride a bike and this means I can now load a gun!"

Dean doesn't bother to correct him on the analogy but instead pulls Cas into a hug. "I'm really proud of you, Cas," Dean says with a grin.

"You're proud of me?"  
"Yeah, I am." Dean assures him. "Really, really proud."


End file.
